Trapped in the Kingdom of Hearts
by EmptyApologies
Summary: Okay- so this is one of my new fanfictions... I don't exactly have a plot yet so I'll update this once a plot is found.


**Trapped in the Kingdom of Hearts *Layout***

 _52 cards in a deck (-joker)  
4 groups (Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, Spades)_

 **Hearts:  
** King - Denmark (Mathias Kohler)  
Queen - Norway (Lukas Bondevik)  
Jack - Sweden (Berwald Oxensteirna)  
Ace - Iceland (Emil Steillson)  
2 - Sealand (Peter Kirkland)  
3 - Finland ( Tino Vainimoinen damn Finland's name….)  
4 - Greenland (Corra Kohler)  
5 -  
6 -  
7 -  
8 -  
9 - Svalbard (Selena Bondevik)  
10 - Faroe Islands (Emili Kohler)

 _Note for hearts: Yes, Faroe, Svalbard and Greenland are O.C.'s and yes I know there are empty spaces. Those are there especially for_ _You Guys_ _. I will be excepting O.C.'s from you! But I have a tiny request that might make this a little harder… can I ask that they are in the Northern area of Europe. I mean Denmark up, Latvia left, and Greenland right. Yes, that is the Nordic region. I will except islands, capitals and places like Stavanger or Arhus (_ _yeeees I know there is supposed to be a dot over the A but I was too lazy to go to go to google translate and my computer isn't as fancy as yours may be). So please leave your requests in the comments and give me a good description of their appearance and attitude. I'll give you three examples:_

 _ **Svalbard - Selena Bondevik  
**_ _A little younger than Iceland in appearance with short messy blonde hair with black tips. Her eyes are a dull purple that change to light blue during the day, and change back during the night. She tends to be kind of a jerk, and flips everyone off for no reason. She wishes she was a boy._

 _ **Faroe Islands - Emili Kohler (**_ __ _ **once again yeeeeessssss I know)  
**_ _A girl with long blonde hair with blue at the tips. Her eyes are and bright blue, a shade lighter than her hair. She thinks down on herself and sees the negative in herself. I was thinking a love interest here. No matter, she always tries to act positive around everyone._

 _ **Greenland - Corra Kohler (**_ __ _ **AARRRGGGHHHH)  
**_ _Faroe's older sister, Corra has blonde hair with green tips, pale grey eyes that tend to go all swirly wirly when seen kind of like she's hypnotized in the anime's or cartoons. She is near sighted and ignores most obvious hints._

 **Diamonds:  
** King - Netherlands *  
Queen - Canada (Mathew Williams)  
Jack -  
Ace - Belgium *  
2 - KugelMugel *  
3 - Switzerland (Basch Zwingli)  
4 - Wy *  
5 - Liechtenstein (Erika Vogel)  
6 - Morocco *  
7 - Taiwan (Mei- Mei *)  
8 - Bulgaria *  
9 - Vietnam *  
10 - Romania *

 _Note for Diamonds: I actually don't know a lot about these characters, so you won't read a lot about these characters. If I had more characters, I would choose them but I ran so quick.._

 **Spades:**  
King - Germany (Doitsu) ((J.K. Ludwig Beilschmidt))  
Queen - Italy (Feliciano Vargas)  
Jack - Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)  
Ace - Hungary (Eliziveta Hedrevary has accents somewhere)  
2 - Russia (Ivan Braginski)  
3 - Japan (Kiku Honda)  
4 - Austria (Roderich Edelstein)  
5 - France (Francis Bonnefoy)  
6 - America (Alfred F. Jones)  
7 - England (Arthur Kirkland)  
8 - Spain ( Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)  
9 - Romano (Lovino Vargas)  
10 - China (Yao Wang)

 _Note for Spades: Hellooooooo again! So just for it to look somewhat thought out I went ahead to add the human names for all of the characters if you didn't know them. The one's with the star next to them means I don't know their human names and I ask for you to either chose a canon name or make one up. First come first serve._

 **Clubs:  
** King - Lithuania *  
Queen - Poland *  
Jack - Cyprus *  
Ace - Belarus *  
2 - Egypt *  
3 - Wales *  
4 - Estonia (Eduard Von. Bock)  
5 - Ukraine *  
6 - Turkey (SadIk Adnan)  
7 - Greece (Herakles Karpusi)  
8 - Scotland  
9 - Latvia - (Ravis Galante)  
10 - Ireland *

 _Notes for clubs: Alrighty_

 _Final Notes:  
Sooo- not much left to say… I would also appreciate if you would give me ideas for this story, I'll give you credit. _

_I'm giving a warm praise to Camomile01 for reading my crappy fanfictions that I have recently deleted, and being a loyal friend. And of course Dusty2004 for being a wonderful friends and not giving a crud about what I write. Go check out their pages (but Camomile01 doesn't have any fics up yet)!_

 _Peace,  
EmptyApologies _


End file.
